


Not that he's complaining

by thisoldlady



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisoldlady/pseuds/thisoldlady
Summary: Set in 7/10. A missing moment.





	Not that he's complaining

He doesn't know how he ended up here.

Not that he's complaining!

One moment he embraced Carol, sad and broken, saying Goodbye and not knowing if they ever meet again.

Next moment they lay on Carol's bed, limbs entangled, close but not close enough.

He doesn't know how he ended up here, but truth to be told, he really doesn't care.

Not when he feels her skin under the tips of his fingers, soft and warm and so very much alive.

Not when he kisses her pink lips, their tongues gliding against each other, tasting each other deep.

Not when he swallows her small moans with his mouth.

He hadn't planned this. Not at all. Not that he never thought about it. Of course he had. He's a man. Alive. And he loved Carol for so long. But he never acted on his feelings. Too much of a coward. The fear of rejection always kept him back. He dreamt of it so often, he's almost afraid it is a dream right now, too.

But she's real.

Thanks god.

Real. Alive. Beautiful.

His.

He came to her little house in the middle of nowhere to make sure, she's safe. Safe in her solitude.

He just wanted to see here.

At least one more time.

Maybe for the last time.

There is this war coming and Daryl knows, that Carol wasn't ok the last time he saw her. And still he let her slip away. Away from him, away from her family, hell even away from this douchebag Tobin.

He wanted to see if she's better.

He came to her as a friend.

He'll go as a lover.

Not that he's complaining.

She welcomed him with open arms and tears in her eyes. They talked, they laughed, they ate, he lied to her... but only to keep her safe.

And than he was ready to go.

He took his backpack and was about to walk away, turned one more time, to have a last look on her, to memorize her face...(even though her outlines are burnt into his heart... forever!)...when he found himself rushing back to her, into her arms. Home.

He held her tight, resting his forehead on her shoulder, breathing in the unique clean Carol-scent.

Her fingers entangled in his long hair.

He felt her shuddering and wanted to scoop her up in his arms, feeling all of her. But his wrapped shoulder protested at the very tought of that.

He lifts his head a little, to look in her eyes, in her beautiful eyes, and he's taken aback by the love he sees in those blue orbs.

Carol raises her hand, her fingers cupping his cheeks.

He closes his eyes, to relish this feeling. Her hands are warm and soft.

"Stay", she wispers.

He can only nod...

And than they are in the house, in her bedroom, on her bed.

Learning each other.

Tender and tentative.

They learn that not every touch hurts.

They learn that scars are not a numb dead tissue.

They learn, that good things come to those who wait.

They circled around each other for so long.

Now they ask themselves, why they have waited so long.

With shaking hands they slowly undress each other, they are scared, overwhelmed.

It's so much, but it is not nearly enough.

Daryl loves the small sounds, falling from Carols lips. Her whimpers, her moans, her strangled sobs. The way she breathes his name.

He kisses his way down her body, loving the way she whrithes under him on the soft, clean sheets.

He has an old promise to fullfil.

He kisses and nibbles and sucks and licks and Carol is out of her mind with pleasure, tumbling to the edge, screaming his name, her hands buried in his hair, tugging hard. And than she's flying. Higher than ever before.

While she's struggling for breath, Daryl kisses his way up her body, worshipping every inch of her.

When he kisses her, deep and languid, she can taste herself on his tongue.

He hovers above her, skin on skin, between her opened legs, the tip of his dick nudging against her entrance.

"Look at me", he whispers hoarsely.

Carol opens her eyes, her gaze locked with his.

Daryl slowly pushes in, her wetness makes it easier, but she still needs some time to adjust to his grith.

"Fuck", he groans.

"That's the idea", she giggles.

"Bigmouth."

He begins to move and the teasing is over. Carol pants, a fine sheet of sweat covers them both, her hips meet his, they move unisono, as one beeing, as one body...one soul.

Her feet rest on his ass, urging him closer, her hands glide over his skin, marred with scars, old and faded ones and new, angry marks. She wants to rub love into his skin, replacing the hatred.

The thrusts become fast and faster, their rhythm falters, their breathing becomes erratic.

Her orgasm triggers his, he spills his seed in her clenching and quivering channel, his head resting on her sweaty breast, their smell heavy in the air, his forearms shaking.

He's happy.

He's bone tired.

Not that he's complaining.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
